A Twin's Revenge
by DerpyDaBestHooves
Summary: Tsukasa comes home to find her older sister Kagami dead, it's up to her, Konata and Misao to find out what the hell is going on!


Tsukasa, the Purple haired twin of Hiiragi Kagami, went home from a long, boring day at work, adding to the point that it was 2:30 in the morning! _Who would go home this late? Stupid, boring ass work! _Tsukasa thought. "Onee-Chan! I'm home!" Tsukasa said as she walked into the kitchen, it reeked of dead body. "Ew...whats that smell?" She said as she then saw, with her cold, dead, Purple eyes, the bloody, mutilated body of her twin sister Kagami. "Who...Why...?" Tsukasa couldn't say any words except those two words all night.  
***10:30 am*** "Kagami...d-dead...who did this?" Tsukasa sulked almost half of the day. ***RING RING! RING RING!* **"Hello...?" Tsukasa said trying to hide her crying voice. "Tsukasa? Hey, it's Konata...so hows Kagami? Good?" Konata asked, sorta cheerfully, not knowing that her bestfriend had died earlier that day. "Y-yeah...kinda..." Tsukasa said crying hard. "Hey...whats wrong?" Konata asked her, with a soft, not so cheerfully voice. "Kagami...she's not doing good...she's...dead Kona-Chan! SHE'S DEAD!" Tsu said crying more and more. Once Konata heard her say that** *BANG!* **as Konata's phone hit the wall, she fell on her knees and cried her eyes out, she then got a knife and then thought _Would Kagami let me do this and make me go to Hell...? My girlfriend Misao would cry because I did this, Tsukasa would probably kill herself because her best friend did it too and now she is dead. Who killed Kagami...Tsukasa, Misao and I will find out WHO did THIS! I've got to go get Misao and Tsukasa!  
_***15 mins later, at the bus stop* **Misao come running through the huge crowd of people as she saw her new bestfriend Konata Izumi and the tramuatized Tsukasa. "Hey guys...I heard the news about...Kagami...Who did this...? Who...?" She said while putting her hands over her eyes and crying. "We dunno Misa-Kichi...we just don't know...WE are trying to come up with a plan to find the killer." Konata said with a slight smirk. "I'm going to kill her first..." Tsukasa said, standing up proud, and her eyes, bloodshot, her hands, bloody from the glass she inserted because of her older twin's untimely death. Konata, wide-eyed, stared at her hands, Tsukasa grinned slightly, and cocked her head slightly at Misao, who was crying. "Let's go...KILL..." Tsukasa said with blood pouring out of her hands like crazy! "Tsukasa! Your hands!" Konata screamed slightly _too_ loud. "Let them bleed! I don't deser... ***Splat!*** and Tsukasa fell to the floor unconscious, with a hit on the head by Misao. "Misa...Kichi...? Why did you do that?" Konata said, running to Tsukasa's body, as she wrapped her hands with bandages and rubbing alcohol. "I had to take action! She was trying to kill herself Kona-Chan! What was I supposed to do? Stand there like a dumbass?" Misao said, slowly getting angry. "No..." Konata said in a small, yet soft voice. "Who in right, damn mind would kill Kagami Hiiragi? She was a smart, tsundere type girl as you would say Konata, she was my best friend...who would do this though? Kill an innocent girl who probably didn't do shit to whoever killed her, the killer probably left this fucking country, trying not to get caught! Who would kill my best friend...? A girl who I fucking knew since middle school dammit! Ayano could be dead too by know right? I could be losing my damn mind! I'm not in a fucking dream, wake up Konata, Kagami is dead! Nothing will bring her back dammit! NOTHING!" Misao screamed, and crying too. "Misa-Kichi...dammit we will find Kagami's killer! No way in fucking hell are WE three going to let this shit slide! WE are a team now! Trying to figure out who is her damn killer! I will find this motherfucker who killed her and slice her neck this the bitch fucking dies! I swear I will find her killer dammit! I SWEAR!" Konata said grinning like a crazy Psychopath would. "Whoa...Konata calm the fuck down! It's not like we are going into war or some shit! Jesus Christ...you scared me for a minute there Konata!" Misao said, trying not to laugh. "Let's get Tsukasa home! We will deal with the killer problem tomorrow! TONIGHT WE REST! TOMORROW WE WILL BE LIKE...uhhh...whoever the fuck that one sleuth was! WE WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL WE FOUND THAT DAMN KILLER!" Konata said carrying Tsukasa on her back, yelling into the sunset.  
***10:45 a.m. Tsukasa's house, Livingroom/Kitchen*** Konata grins as she gets a chart. "I've got culprits! Ok there are 4 culprits: 1. Sojiro Izumi, my own dad, we all now my loli-loving dad, he's a perverted bastard who likes little girls, but could have my own flesh and blood killed my bestfriend? 2. Akira Kogami, an annoying son of a bitch who is always beating up that one weird kid...I dunno his name but I call him Sebastian, she could've got jealous of us teenage girls and wanted to kill the CLOSEST to us! Yes I know she can be more annoying than 2 of...hmm...well annoying stuff...! 3. Miyuki Takara, the good-girl who "can't" see! I saw her with her glasses off! Bitch could read better then the best reader in the world! Fucking bitch... And culprit 4! Nanako Kuroi! The slutty bitch of a teacher, she NEVER wanted Kagami in her class, funny thing is that Kuroi never had Kagami as a student, that's why me and Tsukasa never had her in our class! That's why we couldn't see Kagami for very long! That's why we had short lunches with her!" Konata said, conspiring with what she just said. "Or! She could've just needed to go back to class! Duh..." Misao said laughing. "Hmmmm? Oh I think that we should go talk to Miyuki first then everyone else, that good with you two?" Tsukasa said, half tired, she grinned at them. "That's great!" Konata said happily, and glomped the both of them. "We going to go or what?" Misao said eager to go to Miyuki's house.  
***15 mins later, Miyuki's front door* **"Miyuki? Where were you 2:30 a.m. on Friday?" Konata asked sighing, like she was sad, but they were tricking her. "N-Nowhere...Why do you ask? Bye now!" Miyuki, blushed as she slammed the door shut. "She seemed suspicious as hell! I wonder why she closed the door so sudden...let's go see if your dad is the person who killed her!" Misao said happily running towards the street, both Konata and Tsukasa followed her. "DAD! CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE?" Konata yelled to her perverted dad who was upstairs. "I'm coming!" Sojiro ran downstairs and saw the three girls. "Yes? What do you need?" Sojiro asked, you could tell he was kind of pissed off because they fucked up his H-game. "Where were youi 2:30 a.m. Friday dad?" Konata asked eyeing him carefully. "Here, were would I be?" He answered truthfully. "Telling the truth! He NEVER EVER moves his eyes when he tells the truth, I can tell when he is!" Konata grinned at him, as they ran out and Sojiro ran upstairs and played his H-game. "Onto Kuroi!" Misao laughed saying it. Once they got to Nanako's house they could see that Kuroi STILL had no boyfriend...but was awkwardly masturabating...Konata almost threw up, Misao did and Tsukasa threw up also. "Let's just fucking hope that Akira won't be doing that shit either!" Misao quietly said, kind of giggling, she smiled at Konata and Tsukasa, they grinned and ran to Akira's house. "Akira is sleeping!" Misao said stunned. "I thought she'd be up by now!" Konata laughed as she walked to the bar with her friends.  
*12:38 a.m. Juicy's Bar* "Ohhhhh~ We are the only ones lefttttttt...Konata? hahaha...wake up...sillllllly buns!" Misao said laughing her ass off. "Hmmmmm? Ohhhh, I'm sooooo sorry! I was too drunk!" Konata laughed and fell to the ground, snoozing away.

- this is it for now! part 2 will be up shortly!


End file.
